


Please be mine.

by LovingErina



Category: Free!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rei-chan.. has a.. boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Hearing this, Nagisa's world collapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please be mine.

“Rei-chan.. has a.. boyfriend?”

The small blond stared with big eyes at Makoto. _Rei has a boyfriend. And.. it’s not me._

“Who? What’s his name? Do you know him?” he asked the other, who slowly shook his head.

“He didn’t tell me,” Makoto answered. “The only thing he told me is that he won’t be coming to practice for some time. Hey, come here, stop crying…”

The taller wrapped his arms tightly around the crying Nagisa. _Why, Rei, why…_ Nagisa felt betrayed, even though Rei didn’t betray him. He.. left him. For another boy. That was the part which bothered him the most. If it was a girl, well, okay. Even Gou would be okay, Gou is a nice girl. But, a boy… A boy!

 

It was quite boring, going home after school alone. Eating lunch alone. Haruka and Makoto often asked him if he was alright, but he always answered that he was fine. The two sometimes watched him from a distance, sighing, not knowing what to do. They knew the boy’s heart was broken into even more than a thousand pieces. Nagisa always kept bragging about Rei, his crush. Who now is taken. By a boy. Nagisa felt his eyes getting teary again, and quickly wiped them dry. _I should forget about him.. as long as he’s happy, that’s fine, right?_

“Sorry I’m late, sensei asked me to..” There he was. Rei. With his boyfriend. He was tall, almost as tall as Makoto. He had dark brown hair, tied into a little ponytail. Probably a third year. Why a third year? He would graduate this year, right? And then they would split up, and Rei would be sad. Nagisa didn’t want Rei to be sad.

“Nagisa! Hurry up, we already started!” Makoto yelled. He smiled and waved at him. Both Rei and his boyfriend turned around, the latter flashing a smile. He was cute, though.. but not as cute as Rei.

Nagisa felt himself burning up. “I, eh, just realized I left my phone in the classroom, I-I’ll be right back!” he stuttered, immediately turned around and ran away. A small part of him hoped Rei would call after him, but.. no one said a thing. Why? Didn’t Rei see he hurt him? Didn’t-

“Huh? Nagisa? Watch out where you’re- oof!“ Nagisa let his tears run freely as he hugged the person who he crashed into. He even continued crying when he got lifted up by someone.

“Nagisa, what’s wrong? Stop crying, please,” Rin said, pulling him in for a tight hug. The others of the Samezuka relay team stared at them, unsure of the situation. “It’s quite rare seeing you not smiling. What happened?”

“It’s.. no, you.. I don’t want you to get involved,” Nagisa mumbled while freeing himself from Rin’s embrace. “I need to get my phone, excuse me.”

“Since when does he talk so formal?” Sousuke asked as Nagisa walked away.

“I think I already know what’s up.. but first, let’s swim.”

 

Apparently Rei’s boyfriend joined the swimclub. He’s a good swimmer, way better than Rei. He has also showed interest in relays, Makoto told Nagisa.

“Which stroke is his speciality?”

At first, Makoto didn’t answer. He looked at the small boy and said: “Breast.”

The breast stroke. His stroke. Nagisa suddenly felt angry. He will not lose to a newcomer. Makoto looked surprised at Nagisa. He wasn’t like his usual, happy self anymore. Makoto felt bad for him. His high school years should be his happy years, to be spent with the friends he cared about. Rei was his best friend, which later turned into his crush. He was head over heels for him, everyone knew. Except for Rei. And that was the problem.

There they were. “Sorry we’re late,” Rei quickly apologised. The glanced at his boyfriend and immediately turned red. The other grinned slightly, then looked at Nagisa.

“Ah, you were the one who ran away that time, right?” he began. “I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself. I’m Fujikawa Torio. And you’re Nagisa-kun, right? Rei has told me a lot about you.”

“Uhm, yeah, I’m Hazuki Nagisa.”

He shook the others hand with mixed feelings. He seemed a normal person, but.. he took his Rei. And he swam the same stroke as him.

“F-Fujikawa-san?”

“Torio is okay.”

“I challenge you to a match.”

“Oh?” There was surprise in his eyes, but it quickly faded away. Instead, they seemed on fire. _A competitive person, hm…_

“Let’s swim 200m breast.”

“Challenge accepted.” No hesitation.

 

And Nagisa lost. Three whole seconds difference. Plus, he had to watch Rei and Torio kiss. Not just a peck, oh no. It lasted six seconds, he counted. Nagisa swam to the other side of the pool, to where Gou was. She was spacing out, admiring Torio’s muscles. She only noticed him when he climbed out of the pool.

“It’s a pity you lost, Nagisa. But next time, I’m sure you’ll win! Don’t give.. Nagisa? Are you okay?”

He didn’t want to cry. Not in front of those two. He just couldn’t help it. He loved Rei so much, too much. At least he was happy with Torio. He smiled, laughed. Nagisa loved seeing him smile. It made him look so beautiful. Two arms wrapped themselves around him, Gou. He had unconsciously started crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rei with a worried look on his face. Torio was talking with Haruka and Makoto.

“Is everything alright, Nagisa-kun?”

_It’s all your fault, Rei.. No, it’s Torio’s fault.. If you two just didn’t meet, then, then.. you would’ve been mine! And only mine!_

“Please don’t touch me.” Rei hesitantly pulled his hand back, and also Gou moved away.

“Nagisa-kun?”

“Stay away from me!”

Shock. Surprise. No sadness.

“Go to your _boyfriend_ already. You have him, right? Go, be happy!”

“Please stop screaming at my lover,” Torio suddenly said from behind him. “It makes me feel bad.”

“I don’t care about your feelings. Just.. please don’t make Rei sad. He is- no, was my everything, you know? Please, take care of him.”

 

For the next days, Nagisa avoided Rei on purpose. He couldn’t in class, as he was seated right behind him. But he didn’t answer Rei’s questions, or greetings. Even his classmates and teacher knew something was terribly wrong. He got often got asked if he was okay, but he always answered with a yes and a smile. His classmates accepted that. Nobody saw how much he was hurting. _Rei…_

“Hazuki Nagisa, was it?”

“Why are you here?”

“You look like you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine. Please go away.”

Torio let out a sigh and sat down next to him. He pulled a small bottle of orange juice from his bag, and gave it to Nagisa.

“I don’t need it.”

“And I don’t need two.”

At last Nagisa took the bottle from him. The one who took his love.

“I know you love Rei.”

Silence.

“It’s quite obvious, you know.”

“Rei-chan got used to my behaviour around him already. But he loves you. Why aren’t you with him?”

“Makoto asked if he could talk to him for a second.”

“Mako-chan? Oh.”

“It’s cute how you call him Rei-chan.”

“That’s because Rei-chan is cute.”

“He is, hm?”

“Why do you love him?”

“He asked me, you know?”

_Rei-chan took the first step? Why?_

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“He seemed cute, so why not?”

“He seemed cute, so why not? What in the world are you thinking! Rei is something quite stupid, you know?”

“Since when am I quite stupid?”

“Rei-chan.. s-sorry. I, uh, will leave.”

“No, you stay.”

Rei grabbed Nagisa’s arm to stop him from moving, but Nagisa quickly shook himself free.

“Good luck, you two.”

Torio smiled and gave Rei a last peck on his cheek. The two left behind watched him walk away.

“It’s so weird,” Rei began. “I just broke up with someone and I don’t even feel sad.”

_Now is my chance!_ Even though Nagisa felt extremely flustered, he looked Rei straight in the eyes.

“Rei-chan? I love you, please go out with me! Maybe it’s too soon after Torio, but, I’ve always loved you! Always!”

“N-Nagisa-kun?” Rei stuttered. He slowly turned red and looked down.

“Rei-chan? Are you-“

“Yes, Nagisa-kun. I will go out with you. Ah, why did I even ask Torio out? He’s beautiful, but you are much, much more beautiful.”

Hearing Rei calling him beautiful while smiling, made Nagisa extremely happy. He stood on his toes and kissed Rei, his now lover. And only his.

**Author's Note:**

> This became way longer than intended, oops. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
